barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Season 6
To be honest, I don't think episode 13 of this season should've been a shortened version of Barney's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm. Instead it should've been another episode about friendship. 02:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think they should've aired the full hour version of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm with the Barney credits from Season 4-6. --Bigteddy 14:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) That would've been nice. And if there wasn't a shorter version of that, there would've been another episode about friendship called "That's What Friends Are For". The plot would've been about Barney and the kids welcoming a new kid (Whitney, who would later appear in Season 7) who is shy about making new friends. The cast would've been Barney, Whitney, Robert, Chip, Steven, Kim, Kristen, Scooter McNuttey, & Miss Etta Keete. And the song list would've been #Barney Theme Song #You Can Count On Me #Look Through The Window #The More We Get Together #Being Together #Welcome To Our Treehouse #Jingle At The Window #Mr. Knickerbocker #Singing With Friends Of Mine #Respect #Everyone Is Special #That Is What It Means To Be A Friend #No Matter Where They Are #Someone To Love You Forever #The Friendship Song #I Love You I also think there should've been 2 other home videos for this season, but still with Bob West voicing Barney before he left. These 2 videos are "Barney's Animal Friends" (1999) @, & "Let's Play Games With Barney" (2000) *, and "Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure" (2000) +. The backround music and song arrangements would still be the same as Seasons 6. And Barney would still be voiced by Bob West. Barney's Animal Friends (@ would've been about Barney and the kids learning about animals.) The song list would've been #Barney Theme Song #I Love To Read #Our Animal Friends #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #Listen #Camera Safari #Pretty Kitty Blues #I Love Little Kitty #Here, Kitty, Kitty #The Three Little Kittens #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #The Crocodile Song #If I Had One Wish #Three Little Fishes #Ten Little Fishes #The Fishing Song #If I Lived Under The Sea #Down On Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #B-I-N-G-O #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Someone To Love You Forever #Let's Do The Tricks My Doggie Does #Over In The Meadow #Six Little Ducks #Five Little Ducks #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #The Frog On A Log #Rickey Raccoon #The Little Bird #Listen To The Mockingbird (Barney Version) #Down By The Bay #Tingalayo #Get Along Little Dogies #Baby Bumblebee #Five Little Honey Bees #Five Little Chickadees #Five Little Butterflies #The Little Turtle #The Ants Go Marching #The Itsy Bitsy Spider #Horray For Moms And Dads #The Barney Bag #Hippity Hop To The Barber Shop #The Animal Fair #The Animal Parade #Animals In Motion #That's A Home To Me #Everyone Is Special #Let's Take Care Of Our Pets #Our Animal Friends (Reprise) #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Steven, Robert, Keesha, Kim, Danny, Hannah, Scooter McNuttey, & Miss Etta Keete. Let's Play Games With Barney (* would've been similar to the Season 3 video "Barney's Fun & Games". Except, this would've also had Professor Tinkerputt make an appearence, as Barney and the gang visit his toy factory.) The song list would've been #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day! #It's A Great Day! #Let's Play Together #The Having Fun Song #It's A Fun Fun Sunny Day! #Games #Welcome To Our Treehouse #Pop Goes The Weasel #Mr. Knickerbocker #My Yellow Blankey #The Baby Bop Hop #B.J.'s Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #The Barney Bag #A Silly Hat #That's Hats #Looby Loo #In The Car And Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #We Are Little Robots #Taking Turns #Share Your Stuff #The More We Share Together #Please And Thank You #The Clapping Song #The N Game #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #What A Baseball Day! #A Tisket, A Tasket #I Can Laugh #Laugh With Me! #Silly Sounds #Number Limbo #When You Have A Ball #Roll, Roll, Roll The Ball #London Bridge #Ring Around The Rosie #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #The Clean Up Clock #Clean Up #Games (Reprise) #The More We Play Together #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Jeff, Stephen, Jill, Kim, Scooter McNuttey, Miss Etta Keete, & Professor Tinkerputt. 17:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (+ would've been about Barney and the kids going on an adventure of a life time after Barney hears about how the kids wish their imaginary dream place was real, so without further or do, Barney makes it come to life.) The song list would've been #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Just Imagine #Imagine #Imagine A Place #The Barney Bag #The Construction Song #The Land Of Make-Believe #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Adventure Song #I Just Can't Wait #Won't You Imagine With Me? #Jungle Adventure #If All The Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Colors All Around #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #The Wheels On The Bus #Down By The Station #I've Been Working On The Railroad #The Caboose Rides In The Back #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #Skating, Skating #The Airplane Song #That's What An Island Is #Mister Sun #A Camping We Will Go #Gonna Have A Picnic #S'mores #Scary Stories #The Ants Go Marching #My Kite #Castles So High #If I Lived Under The Sea #Sailing, Sailing #Sailing Out Over The Ocean #I'd Love To Sail #Over In The Meadow #Pop Goes The Weasel #Five Little Butterflies #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Star #Count The Stars #Floating Together So Free #I See The Moon #Akin Drum #It's Good To Be Home #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Hannah, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Kim, Chip, Robert, Scooter McNuttey, & Miss Etta Keete. I think Season 6 should put more episodes on PBS Kids Sprout like #Stick with Imagination! (November 1, 1999) #Itty Bitty Bugs (November 2, 1999) #Grandparents Are Grand (November 3, 1999) #Snack Time! (November 4, 1999) #A Sunny, Snowy Day (November 5, 1999) #You've Got to Have Art (November 8, 1999) #Count Me In! (November 10, 1999) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (November 11, 1999) #Birthday Olé (November 12, 1999) #Excellent Exercise! (April 3, 2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (April 4, 2000) #Good Job! (April 6, 2000) #It's Home to Me (April 7, 2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (April 10, 2000) #Here Comes the Firetruck! (April 12, 2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (April 13, 2000) Honestly, Barney movies or episodes will probably never be long enough to have 40-50 songs thats just too crazy and extremProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 Let's Play and Pretend with Barney! I think they shoud've made another Home Video for this season called "Let's Play and Pretend with Barney!", but it would be voiced by Bob West before he leaves the set. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Let's Play Together #The Having Fun Song #Just Imagine #What I Want To Be #What A Baseball Day! #Skating, Skating #The Rocket Song #I See The Moon #I Am A Fine Musician #Our Friend Barney Had A Band #The Doctor Is A Friend of Mine #What Would I Do Without My Teeth? #Brushing My Teeth #Hurry Hurry Drive The Firetruck! #The Waitress Song #The Mail Song #Old MacDonald Had A Farm #Look Both Ways #When I Walk Across The Street #The Caboose Rides In The Back #Down By The Station #The Airplane Song #The Rainbow Song #I'm A Builder #I Love To Read #When You Have A Ball #That's Hats #The Elephant Song #The Fishing Song #A Silly Hat #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #My Kite #The Library #Painting The Shapes #So Many Pumpkins #Winter's Wonderful #Alphabet Chant #Baby Bumblebee #Five Little Butterflies #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Rock Like A Monkey #Ring Around The Rosie #When I'm Old Enough To Join The Band #Old King Cole #Welcome To My Tea Party #What Will We See At The Zoo? #Three Monkeys Rap #The Other Day I Met A Bear #Snackin' On Healthy Food #Mister Sun #Games #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #The Cookie Song #London Bridge #Clean Up #Clean Up! Do Our Share #Clean Up Clock #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Hannah *Keesha *Robert *Stephen I think I'm gonna ask HiT if they can make this Home Video (I have their phone number), but with a diferent cast (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Joshua, and Natalia) Wish me good luck, and Happy Easter everyone! BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan April 23, 2011 Barney's Wonderful World Of Friends If this was a real Barney Home Video, here's what the plot would be about. Plot Barney and the kids go on an adventure around the world, and discover all the different friends they make. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Chip *Robert *Danny *Steven *Keesha *Hannah *Emily *Ashley *Alissa Songs #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Just Imagine #I Just Can't Wait #The Adventure Song #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #You Might Like Something New #Nothing Beats A Pizza #Wave The Flags #I Am A Fine Musician #Get Along Little Dogies #My Kite #Laugh With Me! #The Fiesta Song #The Mexican Hat Dance #Look At Me, I'm Dancin' #Happy Dancin' #Taking Turns #Share Your Stuff #Colors All Around #My Family's Just Right For Me #No Matter Where They Are #The Friendship Song #Everyone Is Special #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Trivia *This would also be the very final time that Barney is voiced by Bob West. Duncan Brannan would take over for a few videos later, starting with Barney's Super Singing Circus. *The musical arrangements would be the same as Barney's Musical Castle, Let's Go To The Zoo, Be My Valentine Love Barney, and Come On Over To Barney's House. 11:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC)